


Corvidae Mating

by RainbowAether



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Creampie, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Kidnapping, Kink, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Top Saihara Shuichi, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAether/pseuds/RainbowAether
Summary: Harpy Shuichi takes it apon himself to show Kaede his live no matter how messed up.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 9





	Corvidae Mating

Kaede walked out on to her balcony, although it was only a small platform in the apartment complex she lived in, she still happily enjoyed the lights of the city and the nearby wilderness. On this day however she was also greeted by a boy standing on the platform. She was nearly speechless wondering what a random man was doing or how he even got up there. 

She tried to quietly walk back in but her plan was foiled as the mysterious being turned around, "D-Do you live here?" Kaede was still tense, now examining his features; She noticed he was seemingly shirtless, with odd dark dots with a scale-like texture on his chest and face, but before she got any more time to question it, she noticed his raised arms or rather wings. Where a hand would be instead laid what was closer to a claw, the arm was covered in feathers with an ombre of dark teal and black. 

Kaede tried to hide her discomfort, unable to stop staring at his feathers, "I-I do live here, do you need anything?" hoping he'd come with innocent intentions. His face lit up at her response, seemingly ignoring her discomfort as the harpy stepped forward, "I'm Shuichi, and I-umm I'm not sure how to say this..," his voice trailed off, subconsciously moving his "hand" up to his hair. "It's just...I've been watching you for a while and I need you to come with me!," Kaede suddenly jumped back, "What are you talking about?! I can't go with you!". "Y-You just have to trust me, I already know so much about you from watching you, I know you're Kaede and you go to-," she had finally had enough and turned back and tried to go back inside, Shuichi panicked before making a split-second decision. 

Before she knew it she was upside down, Shuichi's sharp talon barely digging into the skin of her leg. She pushed her skirt, attempting to not have it flip and hoping someone would see the mess she was in and be able to help. She tried to scream but all of it was in vain as she was carried away, losing her breath as the city became further and further away. She had barely noticed when she was put down, completely light-headed, dizzy, and tired out, she tried standing up but was soon pushed down to the ground by Shuichi. She wanted to tell him off before he spoke, "Please watch where you're going! You could have fallen off!" she stared up at him only realizing she was settled into a small cliffside, looking down, unable to see the ground covered by all the trees stories below. 

"If you feel there you'd get hurt! Look I can perfectly take care of you here Kaede," the harpy spoke with an extraordinary worried tone, Kaede looked at him in complete anger, "Y-You kidnapped me! Why do you even know my name?! What's wrong with you!" she unnaturally yelled at him. Shuichi sunk into his shoulders as she chastised him, hugging himself with his wings, "It's just- I wasn't so good at finding a mate here, so I just went further and I found your city. Ravens are supposed to be bigger and I can't compare...Physically to the others". 

The raven stood up from his slouch, moving and sitting next to her while fixing her hair, before continuing, "B-But I promise I'll be a great mate for you! I'll do my very best, after all this is my first mating season, you'll have tons of years you get to know me and raise plenty of kids after all!" he stunned even himself with his forwardness, finishing smoothing out her hair as he wrapped his wings around her stomach, laying his head on her and producing what would have been a soothing hum if not for the current circumstances. 

Kaede sat still, processing all the information, ignoring Shuichi's touchy behavior. Her fist balled up, creating a gentle crunch of what could best be called a nest in the cliffside. She tried to push him off her back, struggling to get out of his grip; He panicked as Kaede wasn't subdued trying to keep her still, he eventually ends up straddling her. She tried to get up but found it to be no use against his strength only finding it more horrific as Shuichi gently cut her clothes off with his claws, carefully not wanting to put a blemish on her milky skin. "What are you going to do to me?" The kidnapped girl tried to speak without fear but it came out as more of a quiver and already knowing the answer based on his engorged cock resting on her. 

She wanted to turn away but couldn't bring herself to, focusing on its inhuman aspects, it was a much redder skin, only having been concealed by his feathers. The tip was much more pointed than any humans. Bumps adorned his dick in a small pattern, becoming largest at the base of his shaft. Shuichi felt his hot and heavy breaths as he knew just how much he was being judged. He had fully removed her top, now grinding his cock on her stomach for any kind of depraved relief. He held the girl's wrists down, continuing the repetitive movement, only ever making a groan as he looked down at Kaede's broken exterior, her hair horribly messed up, clothes either torn to shreds or having been as carefully cut as he could, and her look only being one of shock having already having gone quiet from trying to comprehend these events. 

Shuichi carefully moved off her stomach, sitting back down between her thighs he sat confused for a few seconds, then letting go of her wrists before focusing on her crotch; her skirt was cut off with a swift stroke, now focusing on the thin layer of underwear between his desperate cock and her cunt. He spoke up, breaking the silence, "I...I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to ruin you but this is-," his thought was cut off as he rubbed his rigid cock on her clothed pussy, almost immediately making a noise of surprise at the stimulation. She wanted to back away from him, but at this point, she knew it was no use, she had nowhere to run. His eyes twinkled as he looked up at her sudden yelp, her hands shooting up to her mouth in embarrassment. 

Shuichi was speechless, everything happening was already so new to him, he continued rubbing his cock against the small garment, trying for another reaction out of Kaede. However, she now wouldn't be one to so easily be taken surprise of. The only sensations she felt was the clas like hands just barely digging into her skin and the growing forcefulness of Shuichi's grinding. He had already been losing it, biting his bottom lip and needing to occasionally outright stop to keep his libido in place. Her panties continued to grow increasingly wet, and Kaede was becoming increasingly worse at hiding her pleasure. 

After a few minutes and barely anymore moans out of his victim, his body was screaming at him to just get on with it. His inhuman cock had grown significantly size, the pointed dip having a bead of precum run down. He looked down at Kaede's position, tensed up and holding back; He contemplated asking what was wrong but his natural instincts were getting the better of him already. After all, why waste time giving her a chance to escape rather than just get on with it? And despite the already more than the lewd situation he felt a small amount of embarrassment grow at such a thought. 

The inexperienced harpy tried his best to not rip it, however, that quickly fell to the wayside as he accidentally cut through them, however rather than sulking on it; He was more focused on his throbbing dick than some pretty fabric. Kaede meanwhile had just become a spectator, she knew damn well how badly she could be hurt or even killed by him. Shuichi made heavy breaths as he looked down at her cunt, before looking up to her, "I...I'm gonna do it now," before she could even give a response he forced himself in her, Kaede yelping at the sudden intrusion. 

The embrassed harpy brought his wings to his head, "I-I'm sorry Kaede if I hurt you, I didn't mean to!," the only reaction she could give being a mix of confusion and surprise, before not being able to take his actions any longer and snapping at the raven boy, "You think that's the problem with his, not the fact you're-". Shuichi couldn't be bothered to care, or rather didn't want to hear her chastisement, he I his body on top of hers, hugging her sides tightly and beginning to fuck her. 

He was deprived and it was obvious to her, the human's only syllables soon becoming fractures of words in tandem with every forceful push. The small bumps rubbing every which way in her cunt, and soon enough Shuichi picked up a rhythm, trying to ignore any of Kaede's words as he pushed on. He bit down at his lip, unable to get used to the new sensation of sex but too driven to stop and collect himself now. Soon her words warped into a more disgusting kind of pleasure, Shuichi taking quick notice; happily smiling before tucking his head into the crook of her neck. 

Sure this wasn't the traditional way for one of his kind to find a mate, but he couldn't care less about what he should do for the moment. Kaede had long since resigned herself to laying down at just letting it happen, originally from a point of view to just get it over with; However, now the only thing she could feel was his dick inside her, impatiently waiting for every thrust and the amount of pleasure that came with it 

Despite her only newfound appreciation, it was short-lived her own orgasm forcibly sneaking up on her, all while Shuichi fucked her through it, making her moans closer to screams, tightly shutting her eyes Soon after losing his energy, finally resting before filling up her pussy with his cum, unable and unwilling to get off of her. After only a few minutes he was the first to speak up, "I...I did it..." the embarrassed boy tried to express his excitement but simply couldn't, "You're gonna be my mate from now on, right Kaede?". Her eyes suddenly snapped open, now realizing the situation she was going to be in from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a mental breakdown half way through writing this ngl. Also while doing research for this I found out ravens don't actually have dicks. Might write an oviposition chapter if enough people want it. 
> 
> I do already have a new fic idea that I plan to write but I dont really have a good idea of when it'll be finished.


End file.
